


lethargic longing

by sormikleo



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, but it’s like a stepping stone into figuring it out, in my mind this is kind of before they recognize their feelings for each other, sorey can’t sleep without mikleo’s presence!, they still have the feelings they just don’t know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sormikleo/pseuds/sormikleo
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo are growing up, and Zenrus decides that they should leave his house and move on to live in their own separate ones. The first night they spend away from each other, Sorey can’t get to sleep without Mikleo’s presence and leaves his house to go find him.





	lethargic longing

**Author's Note:**

> another fic written for the drabble week of the zestiria discord i’m a part of! today’s prompt is “sleepover.” i hope you enjoy!

Sorey never realized how much he relied on Mikleo’s presence while trying to sleep until his first night alone in his new house. 

 

The two boys had been living under Gramps’ roof ever since they were babies, and although Mikleo didn’t have a need to sleep, he always slept with Sorey anyways. It was like second nature to him to just want Sorey to have the most human experience possible; he didn’t want him to feel like he was the only one sleeping, even if he was. And if Mikleo  _ did _ decided not to sleep one night, he always sat next to Sorey and read until Sorey fell asleep himself. 

 

As they got older, they realized they wouldn’t be living with Gramps forever, but they tried not to think about it. Part of them just assumed that even if they didn’t live with Gramps, they would still live together. That wasn’t the case. 

 

When Gramps told them it was about time they got their own houses, Sorey and Mikleo began to enthusiastically talk about what their shared house would be like. Zenrus was quick to shut them down. 

 

He told them that they wouldn’t be living together. He let them know that they shouldn’t be completely dependent on each other all the time and that they should learn to be separate because one day, they may not be able to be together anymore. Sorey couldn’t fathom why that would happen. 

 

Mikleo knew though. Gramps had talked to him for awhile now about the differences between him and Sorey as a human and a seraph and how one day, Sorey would venture out of Elysia to dwell with the humans. He also knew about how Sorey wouldn’t live nearly as long as him. But Mikleo tried to push those thoughts out of his head.

 

Sorey was rolling around in his new bed, sweat trickling down his forehead as he flung the blankets away from his body. It’d be nice if Mikleo could summon a little bit of water to cool him down. 

 

_ Mikleo _ … 

 

Sorey knew why he couldn’t sleep. It was just too quiet. There wasn’t the familiar sound of the water seraph’s soft breaths when he fell asleep with his mouth wide open or the sound of flipping pages when he stayed awake. 

 

Before he knew it, he was slipping on his shoes and heading out the door, striding in the direction of Mikleo’s house. 

 

Elysia was the most peaceful at night. The seraphim retreated into their houses because they wanted to make sure there wasn’t too much action for when Sorey needed to sleep, and a lot of them just liked to sleep for the relaxation anyways. The only thing Sorey could hear was the faint sound of crickets. 

 

“Sorey?”

 

Sorey looked to see Mikleo sitting on the front steps with an opened book in his lap and looking up at Sorey in mild shock. It was almost like the water seraph had been waiting for him to come but never thought he’d actually show up. 

 

“Hey, Mikleo,” Sorey replied, sauntering forward and plopping down next to him. Mikleo’s expression softened, and he closed his book. 

 

“Can’t sleep?” 

 

“Not really.” 

 

Sorey leaned back on his hands and looked up at the sky, taking in the constellations that the two had spent many nights studying. Mikleo stayed silent, keeping his violet eyes locked on Sorey.

 

“I never expected myself to be going to sleep without you nearby,” Sorey chuckled, his lips pressed together in a bittersweet but amused grin. “I miss you.”

 

Mikleo blushed and looked down, opening his book again to look busy. “You just saw me a few hours ago.” 

 

“I did. But it’s really the first few hours of my life I’ve fully spent without you. It’s weird.” 

 

“It’s normal,” Mikleo replied, staring down at the pages without reading a single word and hiding the fact that he secretly missed him too. “It’s not like we can spend every second together for the rest of our lives.” 

 

“No, but… it was nice. It feels like this came out of nowhere,” Sorey breathed out. “The earth seraphim really build fast. I kind of wish we had more time.”

 

Mikleo stayed silent for a few moments then lowered his head even more, his bangs falling to hide his face. “Maybe I could stay at your house with you just for tonight.” 

 

“Really?” Sorey’s face brightened up as he looked over at his best friend. 

 

“J-just until you fall asleep!” Mikleo attempted to convince. “You’re clearly in bad shape without me.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Sorey smiled and got up, holding out a hand. “Come on.” 

 

Mikleo closed his book again and grabbed onto Sorey’s hand, allowing the other male to help him stand up. They didn’t even think about letting go as they walked back to Sorey’s house. 

 

“No reading,” Sorey scolded, prying the book out of Mikleo’s hands and putting it down on his nightstand. “If this is the last night like this, then you have to get in bed too.” 

 

“Fine,” Mikleo said, rolling his eyes nonchalantly and crawling underneath the covers. 

 

Sorey scooted close to him and wrapped his arms around Mikleo’s shoulders, resting his chin against his head and letting out a happy sigh. Mikleo pressed his face into his chest, his fingers curled around the fabric of Sorey’s shirt. 

 

Mikleo decided then that even if they couldn’t always be right next to each other every second of the day, he would still never leave Sorey’s side. He would follow him wherever he wanted to go if it meant he could be with him and if Sorey was happy. And maybe one day Sorey would be gone, but he didn’t have to think about that right now. 

 

“You’ll leave after I fall asleep, right?”

 

“Right,” Mikleo mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut. 

 

Neither of them said a word when Mikleo was still there in the morning, and none of the other seraphim pointed it out when they continued to sleep at one another’s houses every night after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> yay, that’s the end! i hope it was an enjoyable read and that you found it cute :)


End file.
